One is the Loneliest Number
by Lagnadan
Summary: Sora gets left out and decides to play Spider Solitaire on Cid's computer. Unbeknownst to Sora, Riku has something better planned. Riku x Sora pairing. Oneshot.


**Title: **One is the Loneliest Number

**Pairing: **Riku/Sora

**Rating: **Seriously I would say about 'G'

**Disclaimer: **Do I really need to say I don't own anything Kingdom Heartsish? Well I don't…I'm just a poor college student, I swear!

Sora abruptly took a seat in front of Cid's personal computer. They told him to stay in the house. Apparently they had important business to attend to. Important business that he was being left out of, and he wanted to know why.

I don't care anyway. I'm perfectly fine on my own. Deciding that since he was locked up in there he might as well entertain himself. He started scrolling through the options on the computer, stopping on a game. It was called spider solitaire. Sora had never heard of it before, and decided to give it a try.

After many tries and failed attempts, Sora finally figured the game out. No longer would the stacks refuse his cards, and send them flying back to their previous location! No sir! He was going to win this game. Oh yes, he would find that ace to top off the stack. No card could stand in his way for long.

Sora began to expertly shift through the cards, stacking them to make more rows that would hopefully disappear. Oh yes, there is that evil ace of doom! Bye bye, evil cards. A whole stack of cards flew to the corner of the screen.

Rinse - Lather - Repeat

Soon Sora came down to the very last row of cards. Just one move left to make them all go away. Sora slowly drug the cards over with his mouse, placing them above the others. They flew to the corner of the screen just like all the other times. It was entrancing.

Flashing letters appeared on the screen, saying "YOU WON!" A fireworks display went off in the background, ever changing with colors. Over and over. A little box had popped up on the screen. (Do you want to start another game?) Sora slid the mouse across the screen. (Yes.)

Sora won a few more games. He felt like he had an unbeatable strategy. That is until the evil deck of doom appeared. Oh yes, this one was different. It seemed to taunt Sora by continuously giving him cards he could not use. The card he desperately needed always out of reach. Yes, the deck was out to get him.

And that was when he lost. Sora's heart sank as he felt a bout of bad luck come on. No, he wouldn't let it get to him. The next game he would win.

Sora took longer on the next game, making sure every move had a reason. Victory was his. (Congratulations, you won. Would you like to waste more time on yet another game?) Why yes I would.

This went on for at least three hours. Sora didn't even know why he was playing anymore. He didn't particularly like the game anymore. He just couldn't seem to click the option that said 'no.'

He won yet another game. It was almost as disappointing as losing a game. (Another game to help you forget your pitiful existence?) (Yes.) Sora barely heard the door handle turn, he didn't care. He had to rid the existence of the cards. Oh so many cards. They always came back. He could never say no.

"Um…Sora?" Sora strained his eyes, trying to focus on his next move. He felt a hand rest on the back of his chair. Just a distraction. Must focus on cards. "Are you mad at me?" Sora continued to ignore this person that was trying to break his concentration. An outsider, they wouldn't understand. Sora was fighting an ongoing battle with the computer.

"I need a fiiiiiive." The distraction now wrapped their arms around Sora, and continued to drag him away from the computer. "Noooooo! I gotta get the cards…the cards…" "Come on, Sora." "So many, so many cards…"

Sora felt the cool night air flow across his face, as he was rudely being torn away from his precious computer. Night air? When did that happen? "I did tell you it would only take an hour right?" Sora looked around at his surroundings. There was a small table out past the steps.

"Wha…" "There never was a meeting. I just needed time to set this up. You just never came out though…" Sora looked up at the distraction, it was Riku. How could he ignore Riku? The silver haired boy just smiled. "Figures you would make this hard for me."

Riku pulled out a chair, and indicated that Sora should sit there. He walked around and sat on the other end of the table. "I got pizza. Although it's probably cold now." Sora never even realized that he was hungry, he was too caught up in that game. He quickly grabbed a piece of what he would call heaven, and dug in.

Between bites Sora managed to ask, "what is all this about?" "Oh…well…ya know." Riku took a big drink of water out of his glass. Sora looked back at him, his face clearly showing that he had no idea what was going on. "Do you remember back on the island… Before the door opened?"

Sora continued to stare, curiosity in full bloom. "Well I gave you a paupu fruit that one time." This was harder to figure out then those cards. "It wasn't meant for Kairi." Sora began scratching the back of his head with one of his free hands, while the other put his glass down.

Riku sighed. "I wanted to share it with you, Sora. I still do." Finally the boy showed some sign that he knew what was going on. His face had a distinct shade of pink that Riku couldn't quite place. Which was followed immediately by an awkward silence, that seemed to last an eternity.

"You want to share destinies?" This is harder than Riku thought it would be. "And so much more. Sora, I love you." "Y-you do?" Riku nodded his head, not trusting his speech anymore. Sora's face grew a few shades darker, before he got up. Riku watched nervously, halfway expecting to see the boy run away.

He didn't run. In fact he didn't even go away. He walked over to Riku and wrapped his arms around him. "I love you too." Riku stood up, still in the death clutch of a certain boy he had been crushing on for god knows how long. "H-how long have you known?" Sora certainly had a nice grip. "I dunno." He snuggled closer to Riku's chest before saying something that vaguely resembled 'thank you.'

Sora couldn't seem to remember the name of that card game. That made him happy. He had Riku, that was better than anything some stupid computer could do.

Riku shook his head and began to rub Sora's back. Sora tried to stifle a yawn. He knew Riku would demand that he get some sleep once he saw how tired he was. But Sora wanted to stay up. He couldn't help it. Riku was entrancing. Riku was **his** everything.


End file.
